


Need A Little Love

by hawkeyeshadow



Series: A Love Worth Dyin' For [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeshadow/pseuds/hawkeyeshadow





	Need A Little Love

“You suck at your job. I hope whoever hired you realizes that you’re a waste of space.” Clint says to his captor.

The captor growls, “Oh feisty. I love it. I bet your extremely kinky in bed.” His captor grinds his teeth in frustration as he watches Clint. “See, that isn’t good for your teeth.” Clint smiles as he watches his captor, realizing how annoyed he appears to be.

“We’ll try this again, I want the flash drive that you stole.” “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was minding my own business, waiting to shoot somebody. When all of a sudden –“ “Shut up! For the love of humanity. Stop talking.” The captor exclaims, cutting Clint off.

Clint glares at the guy, “That was very rude. You could have just asked me politely to be quiet.”

The archer’s captor takes a deep breath, trying to remain professional, “Okay, give me the flash drive or else.” “Or else what? You know I have two lovers at home who will be extremely pissed if I come home hurt.” Clint retorts.

The captor punches Clint in the face, “It’s funny how you think I care.” Clint takes a deep breath, trying not to show any pain, “I really hope that doesn’t leave a mark, more for your sake than mine.”

His captor growls in frustration and punches Clint twice in the stomach. Clint bites his bottom lip, drawing blood, “Is that all you got? I’ve been through a lot worse.”

His captor gives him a predatory grin, “That was to get you to shut up. I have different ideas to get you to talk.” Clint felt a shudder go down his spine, with his eyes showing a flicker of panic cross through them before going back to emotionless.

 

An Hour Later

               

                Clint was sobbing and shaking by the his captor zips up his pants. His captor smirks, “Your pretty good.”

Clint watches him leave the room. He closes his eyes, praying to any dynasty that will hear him that Ethan and Jim find him soon. Clint opens his eyes and sniffles. He looks down at his stomach, hoping that nothing has happened to the baby. Clint rests his head against his arms and closes his eyes again.

When he opens his eyes, he hears a noise coming from upstairs. He closes his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control. “Clint.” Clint jumps as he feels a hand on his cheek. He opens his eyes, finding Ethan and Jane in front of him.

“Ethan?” Clint croaks, leaning into Ethan’s hand. Ethan gives him a small smile, “We’ll get you out of here.” Ethan looks at Jane and nods. Ethan wraps his arms around Clint as Jane cuts the rope, tightening his grip as Clint drops.

Clint wraps his arms around Ethan’s neck, “Thank you.” He responds with a shaky voice. Ethan kisses his head and whispers, “Don’t thank me. Jim is in New York, probably having a panic attack.” Clint snorts, “Sounds like him. I’m happy you’re here, but what are you doing here?” “Coulson came to the Tower and told us that your team lost communication with you and that you’ve been missing for about 19 hours.” Jane replies, glancing up at the staircase as Benji walks through the door.

“19 hours? Felt a lot shorter than that.” Clint replies as Ethan picks him up. Benji shrugs, “Must have been unconscious most of the time.” Clint nods in response, thinking that was probably the answer.

 

Back In New York

 

                Clint clings to Ethan as the doctor tries to check him over. “Shh.” Ethan whispers as he kisses Clint’s head. Clint wiggles out of reach of the doctor, growling at them. They both look up at the knock on the door. Jane pokes her head in, “Hey. Jim’s here.” “Thanks Jane.” Ethan replies as she steps aside to let Jim in.

                Clint smiles and makes grabby hands at Jim. Jim laughs and smiles in response as he wraps his arms around Clint. “Maybe you can convince him to let the doctor look at him.” Ethan says as Jim leans over and kisses his cheek. Jim shrugs, “Most likely not. Oh and Natasha is setting up places for you to curl up in.” 


End file.
